The Story of Mikasa Ackerman
by ferrahetalia
Summary: Di perjalanan pulang, aku menghitung sudah berapa banyak adegan aneh oleh teman laki-laki-ku yang telah aku lihat hari ini. Dan tanpa aku sadari—aku telah menjadi Fujoshi. / Mikasa's POV, multi-pair, ShoAi, AU!


Aku sedang bosan, bosan mendengar teman-teman perempuan di kelasku hanya membicarakan hal yang sama setiap hari. Ya, bisa tentang _boyband _ yang mereka suka, laki-laki yang mereka suka, hingga menceritakan tentang kegalauan mereka akan pacar mereka yang aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

Akhirnya, aku memilih ke bangku di pojok belakang kelas. Dan aku menemukan hal menarik di sana.

Dua teman laki-laki di kelasku,

sedang berduaan di pojokan kelas.

**.**

.

.

.

**The Story of Mikasa Ackerman  
by ferrahetalia**

**Shingeki No Kyojin by Isayama Hajime**

**Rated T**

**Romance**

**OOC, barangkali typo, Bahasa tak sesuai dengan EYD,  
Sudut Pandang Mikasa, Sho-Ai, Multi-pair, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai, aku Mikasa Ackerman. Hari ini, kelasku—kelas XI-I sedang diadakan ulangan harian matematika. Semua sangat serius. Semuanya. Kecuali aku. Bagaimana tidak, melihat Reiner yang duduk di depanku, bertanya kepada Bertholdt dengan mendekatkan pipinya ke pipi Bertholdt—hal itu membuat pikiranku melayang ke yang _iya-iya_. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Walaupun tanpa menggunakan penggaris, aku sudah bisa menebak jarak pipi—tidak, bahkan tubuh mereka kurang dari 3 cm. Mesra sekali. Oh, Tuhan, ada apa ini.

Aku lupakan semua godaan di depanku dan beralih pada kertas ulangan yang baru 70% telah kukerjakan. Aku sudah mulai bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan ulangan itu—dengan mudahnya. Namun, mungkin Tuhan masih ingin menguji keimananku. Telingaku panas mendadak mendengar suara _absurd_ dari mulut Eren.

"AHHN—"

"Jean, stop—khi"

"Jean! Geli… khihihihi. Geli! Hahahha"

Demi Titan pantat _varises_. Suara Eren—terlalu keras, dan _absurd_. Sial. Aku tahu mereka hanya bersenda gurau, tapi pikiran _pervert_-ku mulai mendominasi dan mengasumsikan hal itu dengan hal yang _'iya-iya'._

Kesampingkan itu, Bu Hanji yang sedang menjaga kelas kenapa diam saja? Dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Eren, dan Jean. Siapa saja tolong.

. . . .

Jam pelajaran matematika telah usai, waktunya lembar jawaban ulangan dikumpulkan. Aku segera menuju ke meja guru sebelum yang lain agar aku lebih cepat ke luar kelas untuk istirahat. Tapi, Rivaille menduluiku. Lalu Eren menyusul di belakangnya.

Bukannya mengumpulkan ujiannya, Rivaille malah sibuk memegang—tidak, mengelus leher jenjang Eren. Yang dielus lehernya hanya bisa menggeliat kecil seperti anak kucing.

"Aduh, jangan—"

Makin lama, tangan Rivaille semakin naik ke dagu Eren, tempat elus-mengelus pun berpindah ke dagu Eren. Karena semakin risih, Eren akhirnya protes,

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hm. Tidak apa. Hanya penasaran."

Ambigu.

Lagipula, Rivaille tersenyum, mungkin _smirk_. Sangat tipis. Apa maksudnya?

Aku jadi makin tidak mengerti anak laki-laki.

. . . .

Jam istirahat, aku dilanda rasa bosan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan music di _handphone_ memakai _earphone_ baruku.

Keadaan kelas sekarang sedang sepi. Para siswi sudah keluar kelas yang entah sedang apa. Hanya para siswa yang masih menetap di kelas. Sebagian bersenda gurau, sebagian belajar, dan sebagian bermain bola di kelas.

Aku membetulkan _earphone_-ku yang ruwet.

Tiba-tiba Connie berteriak dengan suara tingginya yang mirip perempuan.

"Armin! Kamu sini deh!"

"A—Apa? Aku sedang belajar—"

"Aduh, kamu sini aja deh! Entar aku cium lho."

_DEG!_

Apa-apaan.

Baik aku dan Armin menatap Connie dengan tatapan setengah jijik. Dan sang empu yang sedang dilihatin merasa risih.

"Apaan, sih? _Woles _aja kali, liatnya—"

. . . .

Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi ramai ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku di tengah jam istirahat. Semua siswi mulai berkicau membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti.

Aku melihat sekeliling—mencari bangku kosong yang sepi untuk aku tempati. Ya, dan tempat itu adalah bangku yang ada di pojok belakang kelas. Tidak masalah bagiku, selama itu damai, aku _oke_ aja.

Lagi-lagi—fenomena aneh _somewhat_ menarik hadir di depan mataku. Rivaille dan Eren sedang duduk di lantai. Berdua, di belakang kelas. Aku yang berencana tidur, lebih memilih melihat—menguntit apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Tadi apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan dengan daguku?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku 'kan bilang aku hanya penasaran."

"Iya, tapi—jangan begitu melakukannya."

Rivaille seketika tersenyum mesum—setidaknya di mataku—kepada Eren.

"Lalu maumu yang bagaimana?"

"Kau—bicara apa? Kita ini sesama laki-laki lho—"

_BRAK!_

Hantaman pintu yang dibuat oleh Pak Irvin benar-benar mengagetkanku dan kedua insan di belakangku. Seketika seluruh kelas berhamburan—berlarian menuju bangku mereka masing-masing sebelum Pak Irvin berkicau dengan _khotbah_ supernya lagi. Yah, tidak heran, guru klimis _macho_ ini memang orangnya _sadist_ dan agak aneh. Banyak murid yang takut padanya, termasuk aku sendiri—walaupun tak banyak.

Hari ini, pelajaran Bahasa Inggris Pak Irvin digandrungi oleh perasaan aneh. Bagaimana tidak, Pak Irvin sedari tadi menatap pada Armin yang sedang mengerjakan tugas yang ia berikan. Sang empu yang sedari tadi menjadi sasaran Pak Irvin seketika menulis dengan gugupnya.

Hingga akhirnya, Pak Irvin mulai bertindak.

"Hai, Armin—"

Sungguh, suara Pak Irvin terdengar sangat _seductive_ di telingaku. Aku _eneg_ mendengarnya. Lagak gugup Armin semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia bahkan tak kuasa menatap Pak Irvin.

"Kok 'nggak dijawab? Saya ini guru, lho. Hargai saya."

Ah, mungkin Armin akan mendapat masalah dari Pak Irvin.

Awalnya kukira begitu, tapi tenyata tidak.

"I—Iy—Ha, Halo, Pak."

"Nah, bagus. Kau sedang apa, Armin?"

"Te—tentu saja mengerjakan tugas dari bapak."

"Oh, gitu—"

"I, Iya, Pak."

"Armin, kamu mau cokelat nggak?"

Bagus. Satu lagi fenomena humu di kelasku. Yah, aku sudah mulai terbiasa sih, tapi humu tetap humu.

"Ha? Tidak, te—terimakasih, Pak."

"Lho, kenapa?"

Armin mulai terlihat kebingungan di situ. Aku yakin dia sedang mencari alasan.

"Ka—Karena saya tidak suka."

"Oh, begitu. Memangnya ada orang yang kau suka, Armin?"

"Eh, i—ini tidak seperti bahwa hal tersebut adalah urusan bapak."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal saya ingin tahu."

Pak Irvin meninggalkan Armin yang sedang cengo di tempat. Dan satu hal di benakku, pedofil_._ Entahlah, tapi di mataku, sorot mata Pak Irvin tadi itu seperti om-om _pervert_ yang suka menganggu perempuan-perempuan muda. Walaupun pada dasarnya dia memang orang yang _sadist_ dan humoris—yang sering bercanda dengan muridnya, terutama perempuan. Tapi baru kali ini, ia menggoda muridnya, lebih-lebih murid itu adalah Armin, yang seorang laki-laki. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

. . . .

Jam Bahasa Indonesia tiba. Bu Nanaba bilang, hari ini _free day._ Yah, artinya, hari ini tidak materi pembelajaran. Dan Bu Nanaba mulai dengan _game-game _yang biasa ia lakukan ketika _free day_. Seluruh kelas senang akan hal itu, termasuk aku. Hari ini, ia memilih _game Question of Life._ Aku tidak tertarik, jadi aku menyingkir dan berencana hanya mendengarkan mereka.

Dan orang pertama yang maju adalah Eren Jaeger. Ah, aku tidak pernah bosan melihat wajahnya yang ceria. Terkadang aku terpesona melihatnya.

"Saya mulai ya." Bu Nanaba memulai _game_-nya. Eren mengangguk semangat.

"Pilih Bu Nanaba atau Bu Hanji?"

"Bu Nanaba. Bu Hanji itu agak aneh, sorot matanya aku tidak suka." Eren menjawab dengan polosnya. Seisi kelas lantas tertawa.

_Game_ terus berlanjut. Hingga sampai pada pertanyaan terakhir untuk Eren.

"Kalau disuruh memilih, kamu ingin memilih Rivaille atau Jean?"

Diam.

Diam.

Dan masih diam. Sungguh banyak jeda di sana. Semua orang mulai menampakkan wajah penasaran, aku juga. Tapi akhirnya Eren buka mulut,

"Ri—Rivaille." Eren menundukkan kepalanya dan pipinya merona di sana. Aku yakin orang-orang tak menyadarinya, tapi aku iya.

Semua sontak mengganti muka mereka dari penasaran menjadi puas. Bu Nanaba memasang muka yang sama. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Kalau begitu, pertanyaan bonus."

"Semua orang tidak pernah tahu kalau aku pernah…."

"Be—berduaan dengan Rivaille."

Apa?! Aku mengetahuinya! Huh, aku _somewhat_ salut padanya. Frontal sekali dia bilang tentang hal itu. Calon uke yang baik. Eh, tunggu, apa?

Permainan _Question of Life_ untuk Eren telah usai. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan Jean tiba-tiba datang tepat di depan Eren dengan tersenyum dan berkata,

"Hai, Eren sayang."

"Hai juga, sayang."

"Muah—" Ia mulai tebar_ kissu_.

"Muah juga deh."

Siapapun tolong, apakah tidak ada yang mendengar mereka? Oh, astaga. Aku merasa mulai menjadi seperti perempuan lain di kelas. _Fangiriling over boys._ Tapi dengan topik berbeda.

. . .

Jam istirahat kedua dimulai. Aku ingin ke kantin, mencari kudapan yang setidaknya bisa mengganjal perutku. Tapi tiba-tiba Reiner datang kepadaku.

"Mikasa, kulihat tadi kau membawa _earphone._ Boleh kami meminjamnya?"

"Kami?"

"Iya, aku dan si Bertl."

"Oh, tentu saja. Ini—"

Yah, kupikir tidak apa, selama mereka tidak melakukan hal yang aneh pada _earphone_-ku. Aku segera bergegas ke kantin, membeli _snack_ dan minuman dingin.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku melihat pemandangan aneh lagi. Reiner dan Bertholdt berbagi _earphone._ Bagian kanan dikenakan di telinga kiri Reiner, dan bagian kiri dikenakan di telinga kanan Bertholdt. Ditambah, tubuh mereka menempel dengan sangat dekat demi melihat sesuatu yang entah apa di laptop Bertholdt. Ah, mereka terlihat mesra. Dengan senyum yang berkembang di muka mereka.

Aku tidak terlalu menggubrisnya. Aku segera duduk di bangkuku dan membaca buku IPA di bab yang masih tidak aku mengerti dan kuasai.

Kelas sangat hening kala itu. Kecuali suara Reiner dan Bertholdt yang tertawa.

Lima menit kemudian, Marco dan Jean datang ke kelas. Dengan Jean yang sibuk mengucek-ucek mata kanannya.

"Aduh! Sakit—Marco, sebulin mataku, dong!"

"E-eh?"

"Ayo cepet!"

Marco segera menyebul mata kanan Jean. Dan yang disebul matanya langsung menghela nafas lega—lalu menatap Marco kuat-kuat.

"A-apa?"

Jean seketika menepuk pipi Marco, dan menekannya.

"Marco, bintik di pipimu nambah tuh. Aduh bibirmu kok juga rasanya berubah warna ya? Kayak _strawberry_—merah."

Marco terlihat kaget di sana. Bagaimana tidak? _Are you kidding me?_

"Lho, bintik-bintik di pipimu jadi merah. Hihihi, lucu."

Bodoh, Jean. Kau muka kuda bodoh.

. . . .

Pelajaran Sosiologi Pak Auruo. Pelajaran kosong. Pak Auruo tidak hadir karena sakit. Aku sangat yakin pasti ia berhasil menggigit lidahnya lagi. Ia guru muda yang masih 19 tahun tapi lagaknya seperti pria 34 tahun. Terkadang aku merasa aneh melihat tingkahnya.

Karena pelajaran setelah sosiologi adalah olahraga, sementara saat ini sosiologi sedang jam kosong, maka teman-teman di kelas—terutama laki-laki—mulai mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian olahraga dan ikut berbaur dengan jam pelajaran olahraga kelas lain.

Sementara itu, Jean mengganti pakaiannya di dalam kelas—tepat di depan murid-murid lain, termasuk diriku. Sekarang dia _half naked_. Sebagian perempuan teriak_ alay_, sebagian menutup matanya dan segera menyingkir. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku—pura-pura tak pernah melihat si muka kuda bodoh itu.

Tiba-tiba Eren yang sudah berganti pakian mendatangi Jean yang _half naked_.

"Wah Jean—"

"Apa?"

"Kamu _sexy _juga ya—"

"Hah? Hahahah, kenapa? Kamu mau?"

_BHAFUK._

Mau dalam artian apa?

Lalu, Rivaille masuk kelas dan melihat pemandangan dua insan di sana, sepertinya dia tidak senang. Ia segera masuk dan menendang Eren tanpa sebab tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa?"

"Jangan melihat badannya lagi. Itu tidak baik."

_Jealous. Emotionless Seme_ yang _Tsundere_ sedang _jealous._

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Tapi terserahlah."

. . . .

Pelajaran Olahraga, Basket, praktek _shooting_. Semua murid pemanasan terlebih dahulu dan mencoba sekali dua kali mempraktekkan teknik _shooting_. Laki-laki di ring sebelah barat, dan perempuan di ring sebelah timur. Entah kenapa mereka terbagi dua. Sementara aku berada di tengah lapangan, tidak tahu harus bergabung dengan siapa. Tiba-tiba Connie memanggilku dan meminta bola yang sedari tadi aku _dribble_. Aku mendekat ke kerumunan laki-laki untuk mencoba _shooting. _Sesampainya aku di depan ring barat, aku mendengar perbincangan Rivaille dan Eren.

"Rivaille! Kau pendek tapi kenapa kau berhasil memasukkan bola itu ke ring?!"

Dan satu tendangan kembali mendarat ke pinggang Eren.

"A-aw!"

"Aku tidak pendek."

"I-iya, _sorry. _Jadi tolong ajari aku."

Rivaille-pun mengenggam tangan Eren dan memberitahunya bagaimana posisi tangan yang benar saat _shooting_. Eren manggut-manggut disco.

Aku heran, laki-laki sangat akrab dengan laki-laki lain. Sampai-sampai bertingkah yang di luar akal sehat, maksudku, mereka terlihat seperti, um, pasangan.

_Boys are being too close each other._

. . . .

Penilaian teknik _shooting _telah usai. Guru olahraga mengjinkan muridnya untuk bebas melakukan olahraga apa saja. Laki-laki mulai mengeluarkan bola sepaknya. Para siswi memilih untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Aku yang sudah berganti pakaian sedari tadi hanya duduk di bangkuku dan melihat para siswa bermain bola. Mereka terus bermain hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

Laki-laki masuk ke kelas. Ada yang sibuk mengusap keringat, mengipasi dirinya dengan tangannya, dan ada pula yang menendang bola di dalam kelas.

Reiner, yang menendang-nendang bola di dalam kelas, akhirnya membuat masalah—seperti yang kuperkirakan. Kaca jendela kelas, pecah. Tepat di bawahnya terdapat Rivaille yang sedang membaca buku yang entah apa.  
Tangannya terluka. Orang yang pertama datang adalah Eren. Reiner meminta maaf berkali-kali, Bertholdt mengambil P3K dan yang lain hanya menjadi penonton tanpa menolong sedikitpun. Yah, aku juga sama.

Aku tahu itu sakit. Darah Rivaille mengucur terus menerus. Orang yang paling panik tetap si Eren Jaeger.

Rivaille menolak diberi pengobatan. Ia memilih segera meninggalkan sekolah dan pulang. Lagi-lagi Eren Jaeger mengikutinya. Aku diam-diam juga mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka keluar dari pintu belakang, kebetulan setiap harinya aku pulang lewat pintu itu, jadi aku masih memiliki alasan ketika kepergok oleh mereka berdua.

Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Eren memegangi tangan Rivaille yang luka, dengan lembutnya.

"Kau yakin lukamu tidak diobati?"

"Tidak."

"Diplester saja."

"Tidak bawa."

"Aku bawa."

Eren memberikan plester di atas luka di tangan Rivaille. Aku merasa cukup untuk menguntit mereka dan segera pulang. Kurasa Rivaille menyadari keberadaanku sedari tadi. Tapi masa bodohlah.

. . . .

Di perjalanan pulang, aku menghitung sudah berapa banyak adegan aneh yang telah aku lihat hari ini. Terkadang aku memikirkan betapa mesranya mereka. Dan betapa ambigunya mereka. Hingga aku tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

Terutama saat Pak Irvin menggoda Armin, demiapa.

Dan tanpa aku sadari,

aku telah menjadi _Fujoshi_.

. . . .

_**Fin.**_

. . . .

**A/N **: HAHAHAHAHAH- DEMIAPA INI FICT INI UWOOOOOO #Apeu  
Hati-hati ya, ini A/N bakalan panjang kayak skripsi(?)  
Pertama, saya nggak tahu kudu masukin ini FFn di genre apa. Ini comedy juga kagak ada comedynya. Romance, kayaknya kurang, duh saya galau.  
Kedua, Ini maaf banget, ya. Fict ini hanya wadah saya untuk curhat dengan bebas-sebebas-bebasnya U_U Berhubung saya tidak bisa menulis diary untuk curhat, jadi saya curhat dengan publish FFn. Itung-itung saya udah nggak pernah apdet lagi gegara FFn Remember Me saya macet di tengah jalan. Wakakak (?)  
Oh, iya. Ini Fict 90% curhat, sumveh. Itu adegan-adegan humu di atas itu fenomena asli di kelas saya. Yah, walaupun ada yang saya modif sedikit biar kelihatan tambah humu HOHOHOHO(?). Terus itu yang Rivaille luka, itu beneran juga, yang kasih plester itu. Cuman saya lupa waktu itu kenapa bisa luka jadinya saya karang aja itu sebab lukanya, waks.

Yah pokoknya gitu. #GituApa

Terus ini aduh maaf banget dah, karakter yang jadi Fujoshi malah si Mikasa. Karena saya pikir Sasha, Hanji dan Petra kelihatannya udah mainstream. Jadi ya saya cari yang cool dan diam-diam menghanyutkan. #Apaan #BahasamuKetinggian

Betewe, ini fict multi-pair gilak. Segala pair saya obral di sini #LuKiraApa  
Jadi anda nggak usah khawatir. Di sini ada RiRen, EruMin, ConnieMin, JeanEren, JeanMarco, ReiBert, dan nggak tahu sapa lagi dah. Yah walaupun lebih ke RiRen sih wkwkw. Soalnya saya perlu yang bagian "pendek" waktu basket itu. Itu beneran terjadi :)))))) Si Uke-nya emang bejat banget. Dan frontal. Apalagi waktu yang _Question of Life_. Gilak. Tapi yang bagian jawaban Eren berduaan ama Rivaille itu saya modif. HAHA. Yang lain asli broh.

**Thank You!  
ferrahetalia – 2013**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
